A Zr target that is used for the production of scratch-proof cover layers is known from US 2011/0212312 A1, which describes a layer system comprising a protective ZrO2 cover layer.
A zirconium-containing target for the production of particularly stable layers is known from US 2007/0036986 A1, which describes an infrared-reflecting single-Ag layer system comprising a ZrSiOxNy layer (ZrSiOxNy=ZrSi-oxygen-nitrogen compound), i.e., a ZrSi oxynitride layer. The layer system is produced by sputtering a ZrSi target in an oxygen- and nitrogen-containing atmosphere. The layer system provided with this layer is characterized by improved service life and durability.
A layer system with a TiO2:ZrO2 layer that comprises mechanical and chemical resistance of pyrolytic layers is known from WO 2011/110584 A1.
A target is known from US 2006/0159933 A1. The layer produced by the target is a UV-blocking layer system with a ZrSiOxNy layer as a cover layer and a NbZrOx layer as an intermediate layer. The layers can be produced by sputtering technology using SiZr and NbZr targets.
An NbZr target is known from US 2004/0258926 A1, whereby the layers contain an infrared-reflecting double-Ag layer system. The NbZr layers are produced through the use of an NbZr target, whereby the layer system is characterized by improved service life and durability.
Moreover, a target consisting of the elements Al, Si, ZrSi is known from JP 05154950 B2. In this context, the Zr is used in the form of a ZrSi compound.
The prior art and the corresponding sputtering targets described above are disadvantageous in that the powder used in the production of SiZr-based systems, for example the Zr or ZrSi powder, is associated with a potential ignition and burn risk due to the exothermic metallic nature of the powder. Moreover, the production of the corresponding powder is resource-consuming and expensive.